


What's written in your heart

by Autisticvampireclub



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Brooke and Michael become besties, F/F, HOORAY, I can't believe this isn't horror of any kind, I was struck with nostalgia, M/M, Princess and the Pauper AU, and everything is gay, based off the Barbie movie version, its just fluffy princess goodness, so bare with me, there will be... singing about feelings, this is a musical fic, this movie is actually... really good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autisticvampireclub/pseuds/Autisticvampireclub
Summary: Long ago, far away, in a village high on a mountain top… something amazing was occurring. At the very same moment, two identical baby children were born.(This movie was my true love when I was a child. And now I'm reliving it again, through my current fandom.)





	1. Long ago...

**Author's Note:**

> Very short introduction chapter. 
> 
> This movie is... memories overflowing. I listened to the soundtrack cd so many times when I was little.

_Long ago, far away, in a village high on a mountain top… something amazing was occurring. At the very same moment, two identical baby children were born._

_One, a baby princess. The king and queen were overjoyed, princess Brooke had only the finest._

_The second child was named Michael. His parents loved him every bit as the king and queen loved the princess, but… they worried. They were so poor… how would they be able to care for their little child?_

_Many years passed. The princess learned her royal duties, while Michael worked long and hard as a seamster, for the spiteful madame M. With lives so different, it wasn't surprising that the princess, and the pauper, never met._

_But fate… decreed they would._

_  
It all started at the royal mine, when the miners informed the queen, the gold had run out! The widowed queen was shocked. The kingdom was now bankrupt, how was she going to take care of her people?_

_If only she could call on her trusted advisor Squip… but they were away on a long journey. She needed to do something quickly to save the kingdom. But what?_

_And then it struck her. Nearby lived a rich, young king, who was seeking… a wife._

 


	2. Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sing about your feelings time!

“Oooooooooooh we're late, late, late! We have twenty, maximum twenty two minutes for your royal fitting. And then it's move, move, move! To your speech, at the historical society! After that, we have to rush, and I mean rush! To the horticultural society tea! And then there's your math lessons, your geography lessons, your science lessons…”

Brooke began to tune out the chittering of the servant, who was telling her only of another boring day. Geez, a princess can never catch a break, huh? 

While he was busy going on and on, she wandered away from the busy hands of the tailors who were fitting her dress.

“All my life I've always wanted, to have one day just for me. Nothing to do, and for once, no where I need to be. With no lessons, lords, or lunches, to-do lists in the way, no one to say when to eat, or read, or leave, or stay…. that would be the day….” Brooke waltzed around her room, singing softly to herself, ignoring the sound of the servants calling her back.

 

Elsewhere, in the village the castle overlooked, another song rang through the dress shop of Madame M.

“All my life I've always wanted, to have one day for myself. Not waking up with a pile of work on every shelf. With no hems in need of pressing, and no sleeves in disarray. No wedding gowns with a thousand stitches to crochet…. and no debt to pay….” Michael danced around the dress shop, while stacking fabrics upon the shelves and sorting through the finished dresses.

His fellow seamster, Rich, watched him with amusement. Suddenly he gasped, as footsteps clacked down the stairs leading to the shop. “Madame M!”

The short-tempered lady scowled at Michael as she looked around the room. “What do you think I'm running here, a cabaret?” 

Michael rolled his eyes. “I would have said a debtor's prison…” he quipped snarkily. Madame M just glared at him. “Keep laughing, you'll be working for me for another thirty seven years” she rasped.

“But I've already paid off more than half!” he argued. “But there’s an interest isn't there, your parents should have thought of that before they borrowed so much.”

“They did it to feed me!”

“Their mistake.”

 

Michael sighed as he went back to work. “What would it be like to be…” 

Brooke twirled and spun around her room. “What would it be like to be…”

“Free….”

“Free to try, crazy things!” Brooke bumped into a table while dancing, and narrowly avoided knocking over a vase.

“Free from endless IOU’s…” Michael drifted over to the window, and looked out onto the townsquare. 

Brooke gazed out of her own bedroom window. “Free to fly…”

“Free to sing…” Michael stared wistfully at children playing cheerfully in the streets.

“And marry whom I choose…” Brooke fondly grinned down at her tutor, Chloe, who was examining one of the rose bushes in the royal garden. 

“I'm so sorry my darling” Brooke jumped at her mother's voice behind her “but as you know, it is vital you marry king Jeremy. It is the only way to take care of our people.”

Brooke looked at her feet sadly. “I know… it's my duty.” That didn't make her feel any better about marrying a complete stranger, though.

She forced a smile when a servant entered the room, carrying a ribbon wrapped box. “And look! Another engagement gift!” her mother cheerfully took the present, and put it with the rest.

Brooke directed her attention to a tiny gift sitting on a bedside table. She picked it up, and pulled the ribbon off, waving it around elegantly. “You would think that I'm so lucky, that I have so many things. I'm realizing that every present comes with strings…”

Michael wrapped a piece of silk around his shoulders like a cape, and ran with it around the shop. “Though I know I have so little, my determinations strong. People will gather around the world to hear my song….”

Rich giggled at his antics. “Can I come along…” he whispered.

Brooke glided through the castle hallways. “Now I fear I'll never be…”

Michael walked out onto the small balcony attached to the shop. “Soon I will forever be…”

“Free….!”

Brooke watched the sun gleam over the mountain tops. “I close my eyes, and feel myself fly, a thousand miles away… I could take flight, but would it be right, my conscience tells me stay….!”

“I'll remain forever royal!”

“I'll repay my parents debt!”

“Duty means doing the things your heart may well regret!” They both sang into the blue sky, feeling the wind brush against their faces.

Brooke picked a pink rose off the vines growing on the railing of the balcony. “But I'll never stop believing…”

Michael picked a red rose and held it close to his chest. “She can never stop my schemes…”

“There's more to living than gloves and gowns and threads and seams! In my dreams…” 

“I'll be free….!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put music notes near the singing parts, but it made everything all wonky...
> 
> Just know all the parts with rhyming are them singing, okay?


	3. How can I refuse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A villainous plan is unveiled...

The sound of a pitchfork was the only thing slicing through the silence of the dark mine.

Amongst the rubble of stones, two figures shifted through for anything valuable left. One of them peaked into an old mine cart, and frowned. “Okay, what idiot put this in here?” He held up a dull rock for his companion to see. “Oh, that'd be me” his partner replied.

The first man groaned. “Let us review, shall we? We are stealing GOLD. Is this shiny?!” he waved the rock in his face. “No…” 

“Valuable?!”

“No…”

“Gonna make the boss happy?!”

The second man paused to think. “...no…”

“Focus Dustin, that's what you need! That… and a brain.” He tossed the rock aside, not bothering to see where it had landed. 

Suddenly, they heard a creaking noise. The first man shushed his partner, who in turn blew out the candle illuminating them. In fear of being discovered, they both jumped into the mine cart, rocking it back and forth. 

They shuddered as they heard footsteps approaching. After a moment, a face peered down at them inside. “Why, hello.”

“Master Squip!” Dustin exclaimed “your back! Here! Early… hope you had a nice journey…” 

Squip sighed and rolled their eyes. Dustin and his companion sunk back into the minecart, before shrieking as their masters dog barked loudly at them. It snarled, before stalking off.

“E-Eh heh… here you are master. The last of the gold from the royal mine” the first man held out a tiny sliver of gold in his palm. “There's nothing left.”

“Yeah… because it's all yours!” Dustin chuckled awkwardly.

“Yes… it is…” Squip sneered “very much mine… finally!”

“I've been bowing, I've been scraping, I've been lying like a rug, and for ten long years I've had to pay my dues… but today I'm escaping, for the last gold has been dug, it was waiting there, so how could I refuse?” Squip paced around the mine shaft, while the two men listened eagerly.

“I'm returning home a hero, who's discovered mighty wealth, and what better partner could a princess choose? I'm the suitor who will suit her, bring the kingdom back to health, and I'll wear the crown for how could I refuse?” They smirked as they fantasized the very situation in their head.

“Raise every glass, and rouse every cheer! Praise that the reign of Squip is finally here! Master in charge of all that I see! All hail me….!” 

“And by marrying the princess, I get all that I desire, like a moat, an ermine coat, and palace views! Even though she treats me coldly, it's a sign of inner fire, for inside she's thinking, ‘how can I refuse?’” They gazed into a burning lantern as they imagined all their plans unfolding, before one of the men spoke up.

“Right, except that there's this one, little problem boss…”

“Prince boss, to you” they snapped at him. “R-Right… the queen decided to marry her off too the king of Bahsena… n-next week…” he mumbled.

“WHAT?! Making a decision without me?! Who does she think she is?!” They grabbed both of the men in a choke hold, as Dustin stuttered out “U-Uh… the queen?”

“YOU SIMPERING SIMPLETON!” They spat. “Well, she is the queen. She's got a crown, and a sceptre, and she sits in her big fancy chair…”

“SILENCIO!!” They threw both men to the ground, and turned away angrily. “NO! I won't let go! This peasant son won't turn and run because some reckless royal chose another beau… ahhhhh!” An idea flickered in their head.

“It's… a… temporary setback, it's a momentary loss, but conveniently my ego doesn't bruise. The moment that I get back, I will show them who's the boss, you can bet your bullion there'll be no ‘I do’s’.” Shadows danced across the walls as Squip laid out their plan.

“Yes suppose the girl goes missing, so the king says ‘au revoir’, than I find her, bring her back and make the news. Then the queen will be so grateful that she'll pledge the heir to moi, and I'll humbly tell her, ‘how could I refuse?’.”

“Yeah!”

“When our ceremonies over, I will rise and take the throne! And that nitwit Brooke can kiss my shoe! For the kingdom and the castle will be mine and mine alone, if the crown should fit, how can I refuse?!” They menacingly grinned.

“So… get… ready with the roses, and stand by with the champagne, when you've got a brilliant plan you never lose. Yes before the chapter closes, I'll be as big as Charlemagne! It's thankless job but how can I refuse?” 

“How… can… I… refuse….?”

Their cackles echoed through the mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (That other guy is probably Danny, the sorta-oc I guess from the aswang!Michael au. He makes his comeback... after last time we saw him he was... eh hem...
> 
> Aswang!Michael: "well it's not my fault the more assholish someone is, the tastier they are..."
> 
> Me: "ok buddy...")

**Author's Note:**

> ...yup.


End file.
